The present invention relates to curable compositions suitable for use as adhesives and sealants.
In the manufacture and assembly of automobiles, adhesives and sealants are used for a variety of different purposes. As a consequence, depending upon the mode of use, each adhesive or sealant has different physical properties requirements, such as a certain threshold lap shear strength at a particular temperature, a wide latitude of cure temperatures with the ability to cure both at very low and at very high temperatures, resiliency, good elongation and good adhesion to differing substrates.
Heretofore, because of the diversity and disparity in requirements, a different adhesive or sealant has been necessary for each of the different applications in automobile manufacture. For example, separate materials have been used as structural adhesives, as gap filling sealants, or as anti-flutter adhesives.
There is a need, therefore, for a single curable composition which can be used for a variety of different purposes and with the capability to meet all of the physical properties differing requirements.